Huns
"who were those fucking psychopaths!? They acted like the fuckin' Huns!" - the huns getting their name among the wasters. the Huns are the raider descendants of pre-war horse ranchers. With outposts along the 70, topeka and a central fort in Grantville, they raid at leisure, their only main rivals being the Hussars as other factions don't like to get even remotely close to them. This is excluding the Grass Dogs because of the Huns support in their war against the Iron Legs. Pre-war The Huns come from the pre-war family of Greg Hunisk. A eastern european immigrant, Greg (formerly known as Gergori) worked his fingers to the bone on a horse ranch before saving up enough to start his own. He settled in Grantville in central kansas. Taking a wife, he worked hard to make his ranch the best in the region. The only operation bigger was that of Cerek Kowalski, a Pole in Silver Lake. A natural born Ukranian, Greg was somewhat annoyed by this but decided that he would just work harder. By the time his third son was born in 2060, His spread covered two-thousand acres and employed over sixty men. Things were looking up for Greg, he was even planning on having one of his sons try and marry Kowalski's daughter and cement their hold on the ranch, but that took a tragic turn when it was found that she had been brutally murdered by whom witnesses say was one of the Hun men. This lead to a downward spiral of violence and retaliation, starting as first fights and leading all the way up to murder. The pull that Hun and Kowalski had with local law enforcement made sure that none of the cases were looked at too close, but people were still getting weary of all the fighting. Post-bomb As the huns were preparing to make their greatest gambit yet; a direct raid on the farmstead of the poles, the bombs fell, and atomic fires washed the earth. The huns escaped the fate of many because their small town wasn't even considered to be a target, though they did get fallout from topeka. despite the loss of a dozen men and around 60 horses, the huns were in good enough shape to impose order on their town. riding into it on horseback, Greg saw several of his men pillaging, led by his oldest son, Alex. Unsure of whether or not to challenge alex in front of the men, Greg was almost killed when a woman started to run at him with a knife. He managed to pull his gun, a sawed-off double barrel and shot her, thus causing the men he brought with him to join in the massacre and pillaging. After the initial bout of death and looting was done, Greg had all the survivors gathered in the center of town and relocated to a small block that was out of the way of the men. Several days after this, after all the partying had stopped, Greg and his men began to take stock of what was left in town and the surronding area. Their town for the most part was intact, but the scouts sent to topeka didn't return, which caused the huns to build up some defences around the town, fearing something might attack them. The "attack" did come, but only from the huns' point of view, when several police cars tried to enter town with survivors, the guards thought they were there about the slaughter and rape that happened. This lead them to opening fire with their assult rifles, making short work of the police. They went along the remains of the convoy and pulled the survivors out of the cars and forced them to march into the center of town. Alex was the first one to greet them as they arrived and he quickly began to beat several of the men and divy up the women. When Gregori saw this, he became enraged and struck alex, demanding to know what he was doing. Alex, always lusting for ownership of the ranch and tired of being under his father's thumb began to assault his father, who was unable to defend himself. Soon alex had beat his father to death. He rose and The men began to cheer loudly, and alex raised his arms and screamed in triumph. That night was filled with as much rape and murder as the original night after the bombs. after this they began to freely loot and take prisoners in town and roam further and further away from town. This was great helped by the fact that their horses survived completely intact. After their food stocks ran out, they began to attack other survivors and towns for any supplies and slaves they can take. It wasn't long before they found their old enemies had adapted to the new world as well when a heavily armed band of them over took a small band of huns and slaughtered them all, suffering only one loss themselves. Two weeks later when a patrol found the corpses there was a note attached to one corpse that said "your blood shall renew the land" in ukranian. old hate This discovery was followed by a wave of hatred that saw dozens of huns rampage through the countryside, some staying in the conquered areas, creating outposts. One group in particular found themselves in topeka on the south side of the river, when they were suddenly under fire. When they look to see who was shooting they found the poles, but they had now adopted strange garb with wings. Their group was quickly whittled down until just three remained. Just when they felt their time had come, suddenly the polish horses started to collapse, trapping the riders under them. Emerging from the tall grass that surrounded them, they saw men in rags with tribal tattoos and piercing. These tribals moved along the hussars and killed those who they found alive, completely ignoring the huns. The huns for their part, were still trying to take this all in, when the apperant leader of the tribals looked towards them. Giving him a nod of gratitude, they rode off and reported what happened to Alex. Alex was so impressed (or at least all the whiskey in him was) that he proclaimed them to be great friends and gifts should be made to them. Since then they have been the closest of allies with the Grass Dogs. Shortly after this they began to fortify the out posts they had captured, and established a base in topeka. They also began to rob, trade and kill for all the guns and weapons that they could. They ran into some especially good luck when a smaller raid outfit asked to join them due to their size and horses. With the newcomers they gained bow and training to use them, creating a much more reliable weapon for the blasted landscape. They continued their blood fued over the next few centuries, enslaving and recruiting when they ran low on men, making sure to get the horses proper amounts of food to keep them healthy. The war has gone back and forth many times, and more than once has siege been laid to both parties home, but no decisive victory has yet been achieved. Relations Grass Dogs: The closest (and only) allies that the huns have, they trade almost exclusively with them, and support them against the Iron Legs Iron Legs: The Grass Dogs main rivals, the huns have raided and killed several warbands in assistance to their tribal allies Caravaggio's: viewing them as cheap thugs, the huns are not 'officially' at war, but shots are exchanged when the two meet Hwice Group: The huns actually enjoy the Hwice's existance as it gives them a cheap supply of chems, but whether or not they are willing to pay for them is a different story Hussars: possibly the oldest grudge in the area, the only thing a hun thinks about when a hussar is mentioned is blood Devils in black hats: The huns share the sentiment of the Grass Dogs and view the devils in black hats as good sport for the hunt The saints: The Huns treat them like they would any other waster, the fact that they are close to god matters not, as they will send them to meet him. Category:Organization